


Tea And Cake

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Challenge Response, Explanations, Other, Technobabble, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: If Rygel isn't a body breeder, how come he is such a perv, especially when it comes to Chiana?





	Tea And Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Liz’s SC105 challenge was, to précis: “Technobabble: explain one of the inconsistencies in the show.”
> 
> So here we go, I finally managed to break my writers block and get something down. Setting, oh, I dunno, pre show and sometime either during or post show.
> 
> Warnings for allusions to smut, voyeurism and generally non-explicit sexual references.
> 
> Thanks to Vinegardog for corrections and pointing out a glaring inconsistency which I have hopefully rectified.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine and no money made. Like Rygel, this is purely for my sordid amusement. And yours.

The young Princeling Rygel peered out through the grating, trying to keep his breathing as quiet as possible. He attentively and diligently scanned the palace kitchen, determining that the last lackey had indeed just stepped from the room, before slipping from the ventilation duct in which he had been hiding and deftly clambering down to the floor.

Wasting not a microt, he hurried from table to larder to cook pot, filling the pockets of his robes and his capacious shoulder bag with every delicacy he could lay his small, thin and youthful hands upon.  Gluttony had not yet distorted his frame to the form it would take in later years. Marjoules, Madilayne cake and crispy grollack, to name but three, were all secreted about his person. A flask of tea to wash it all down completed his snurched repast.

His task completed, Rygel sniggered to himself with smug satisfaction and slipped back into the duct just as the sound of the kitchen door opening marked the return of the first lackey.

Rygel didn’t dilly or dally in the ducts close to the kitchen – he had no interest in hearing the lamentations of the menial servicers over the missing food, not caring that they would pay dearly for his larceny. His only thought and desire was to find somewhere secluded to consume his bounty. Through the palace ventilation system he crawled, making the most of the agility and svelteness of youth. Eventually the sound of voices ahead caught his attention and so, his curiosity piqued, he followed the sounds as best he could, taking one fork then another. After a few macrots the noises began to resolve into the clear sounds of two non-Hynerian voices, one male, one female. They were communicating in an animated, almost musical way, quite unfamiliar to him from his usual interactions with the palace servants and slaves.

The ventilation duct ended in a small grill, located high on the wall of one of the servants’ quarters. Rygel peered through the grating, curious to learn more about their unfamiliar vocalisations.

He soon realised that there seemed to be little chance the couple would notice him – they were totally intent on each other. And the noises coming out of their mouths were by far the least interesting thing about them.

Rygel had heard of body breeders. He knew it was how non-aquatic bipeds like Sebaceans procreated. He had even been instructed, purely for educational purposes, that in some, decadent parts of Hynerian society, something approaching body breeding was practiced by certain individuals as some sort of perversion. Of course such behaviour was taboo, but the young Princeling already understood that to some degenerates that would only make it more appealing.

Whatever species this grey-skinned, white-haired couple belonged to also seemed to be body breeders. Either that or they were degenerate perverts. Rygel’s eyes boggled at the growing evidence that maybe they were both those things.

Rygel’s intellectual curiosity was now thoroughly piqued. Fascinated by the couples’ antics, but still feeling a little peckish, he pulled two items out of his pockets – the pilfered Madilayne cake and the small flask of herbal tea, and settled down to snack as he observed the servants doing unspeakable and thoroughly educational things to each other.

"Don't give me any of that technobabble bull-" Rygel recalled that he had muttered when his tutor had begun his sex education lessons, around a cycle ago. But of course what he’d really wanted to say was: “This textbook is dull and boring, I want to see some vidchips!” Perhaps he should have: his tutor would likely have been too terrified not to accede to his every whim. Not that he’d known that back then. What a difference a cycle made!

Well, this was better than vidchips by far. Most educational. Rygel dipped the cake in his tea and sucked the fluid from it, much as the female seemed to be attempting to suck fluid from the male’s protuberance. As Rygel indulged so he felt a strange stirring beneath his muumuu.

And it was then that full understanding dawned on the young Princeling as to the attraction of body breeding to certain Hynerians, despite, or perhaps because of, the taboo surrounding the activity. Rygel chuckled to himself, revelling in his own dereliction, and swallowed his tea-soaked morsel.

@~@

Dominar Rygel the Sixteenth sat in his quarters on Moya and cursed at the unreliability of his remote vidding equipment. He slapped the monitor, grunted and snarled a profanity towards it. His anger achieved little. He paused to consider his next move and in doing so decided to snack a little. Rummaging in the folds of his muumuu, he found a few item and laid them out on the table in front of his monitor.

Cake. Tea. Cake and Tea. Tea and cake.

The vidmonitor crackled into life. As he had expected, they were at it again. They never seemed to get bored. And as the female was Chiana, his favourite female, there was no sign of that accursed red blanket. Excellent. He could snack while he watched.

Rygel dipped a small vaguely shell-like cake, coated in conserved red fruit and small, white flakes of some dried exotic fruit, into his cup of cold herbal tea. As he sucked on the delicacy he watched the couple grunting, exerting and rocking away. Rygel marvelled at the grey-skinned girl’s flexibility. imagination and athleticism and at the male’s vigour and staying power. Although his real kink was her grey skin and white hair, for reasons almost lost to his memory.

No sooner had the warm liquid mixed with the crumbs touched Rygel’s palate than a shudder ran through him and he stopped, intent upon the extraordinary thing that was happening to him. An exquisite pleasure had invaded his senses, something isolated, detached, with no suggestion of its origin. And at once the vicissitudes of life had become indifferent to him, its disasters innocuous, its brevity illusory – this new sensation having had on him the effect which love has of filling him with a precious essence; or rather this essence was not in him, it was him. ... Whence did it come? What did it mean? How could he seize and apprehend it? ... And suddenly the memory revealed itself. The taste was that of the little piece of Madilayne which he had dipped in cold tea and consumed in the palace ventilation duct on Hyneria, all those hundreds of cycles ago. The sight of the little cake had recalled nothing to his mind before he tasted it. And all from his cup of tea.

Rygel chuckled lasciviously and gobbled down the rest of the tea-laden cake as his vid-monitor completed his trip down memory lane. He watched attentively as his two shipmates slaked their own hunger in, for a Hynerian, the most deliciously taboo way possible.

It certainly beat doing things the amphibian way. Where was the fun in that?


End file.
